Far From Normal
by SimplyPriceless
Summary: After a disaster date with Randy Orton, Chris decides to give up on love completely.But when layed eyes on the new student,Phil Brooks, he instently falls in love. What will happen when Chris finds out Phil has the same feelings? Will Phil's past destroy his chance at love? Chris/Phil,Adam/Jason , Randy/John ,and others. M in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

SaveUsY2J Presents : Far From Normal

A/N : Hey everybody this is my first ever fanfiction I ever made so I hope you review and tell me what you think. Thank you for even picking this story too :D

Pairings: Chris Irvine (Jericho)/Phil Brooks (CM Punk) , Adam Copeland/Jason Reso , Randy Orton/John Cena (I'm not a fan of centon that much so bare with me XD) , and others

Summary: After a disaster date with Randy, Chris decides to give up on love. But when he lays eyes on the new student, Phil Brooks, he instantly falls in love with Phil. What will happen too Chris when he soon finds out Phil has the same feelings?

Ratings: Umm T+ for now. M in future chapters

SaveUsY2J

Pov. : Chris Irvine

"Chris! You have to see the new guy!" Adam bounded up to Chris as they walk to their last class of the day. Sometimes Adam reminded Chris of a dog he had in Canada- she'd would always tremble in excitement over anything.

The two blondes went over to Chris' locker before they went to history class. "Is he hot ?" Damn it. Chris almost dropped his huge math and science books because of his stupid complex combination. "I don't know , Chris. Jay-Jay said he seen a new kid in the office a few minutes ago. He texted saying that he looked like had some tattoos and a lip ring..." Adam grinned, and jabs Chris in his stomach, making Chris' drop his books. Adam resumes talking like nothing happened. "That's what he said and we all know that Jay is the hottest guy here. Why you asking anyway?"

Chris mumbles cursed words and squatted down his books that landed on his foot. "That's simple I hate being single , Adam . Duh."

Adam rolls his eyes even though Chris couldn't see him over his shoulder. "See , look at you! I basically threw a sexy Randy at you , and what do you do ? You rejected him. Your too late now he's with John now. "

"He wasn't my type, Addy. The date you set up was a fucking disaster. And anyway he wanted me to cut my long blonde hair off!" Chris said as he stands up fully and flips his blonde locks in Adams mouth. Adam starts to spit up Chris' hair from his lips. "Damn Chris Irvine, that's a reason why too. You keep putting your hair in weird hairstyles and claiming its popular in Europe. Are you European ?"

Today Chris woke up late so he let his hair down his back like Adam's hair for today only. So that's one thing he doesn't have to hear Adam complain about.

"I'm from Winnipeg, idiot" (A/N I had to put that saying somewhere XD) Chris frowned in his locker mirror as he adjust his hair and switching his books out for his history one. He slams the litte metal door loudly and Adam flinches. "Are you mad ?"

"No."

"I think you need help like Dave Batista."

Chris ignored Adam's comment and began to walk to class again with Adam not far behind. "Your weird Chris."

Chris laughs and walked into Mr. Patterson's classroom. "Holy Fucking Shit its Chris Irvine!"

Someone yelled at the top of their lungs when Chris walks in with Adam. The classroom turns silent with fear , even stopped a conversation with a student to look at Chris. This is not new for Chris, he gets this reactions everyday in every class he walks into. Maybe beacause of his random anger out bursts that makes people not wanting to get five feet close to Chris. Chris doesn't mind at all it gives him a break from his only friend Adam's mouth. "Sit down ,please . " Mr. Patterson said in a scared voice because last time he talked to Chris he got bitch slapped in the mouth. Adam leans to whisper "See you after class , Chrissy." In his ear before he skipped like a girl to sit by his boyfriend, Jason Reso. Chris nods and walks through the desks to sit in his specialy assigned seat in the far back. signs deeply , "Ok , class today were going over the lesson I taught the other day because we did horrible one the test on Wensday." signs again at his amazingly dumb class and starts to talk again " So open you books to page 149 ,for the second time this week, and I'll -" he gets cuts off by a lond banging at the door. The dumb students look at the door in curiosity. seen the students short attention span and gets their attention by hitting a near by desk. "Read the pages class. I'll get to door."

"But Sir, what if its a stranger. You know the saying 'stranger danger' ? " Mike said and the class falls into laughter. ignores the class and answers the door to with a unfamilar student beside him.

"Hello ,Shawn , what is it ?" Shawn smiles as he put his arm around the students neck. " This is Phil Brooks , the new kid I talked about, he has your class now."

glared at Phil and Phil gave him a stare too. "What , never seen a lip ring or some tattoos before in your lonely life , fatass? " Shawn laughs as got scared of Phil's growl. Shawn side hugs Phil a little harder and whispers something to him that made Phil laugh and nod. " Rick, Phil kinda has problems at home his parents recently got a divorse, so he's a litle unstable."

"Ok, Phil come in...please."

Phil pushes pass to get inside the classroom. "Is he like Chris Irvine with the emotions?"

Shawn smiles and nodded "Oh, he's worser but you can handle him , Ricky ."

shutters and says " just kill me now..."

Hey guys if you read this far ,thank you soooo much for doin so . And the thing is that for the sake of the story Chris and Phil have their long hair :D

Oh here's a link about the ' I'm from Winnipeg, idiot. ' Thing - watch?gl=US&hl=en&client=mv-google&v=o77NwC2TLR8

REVIEW and tell me how I did so I can fix things -SaveUsY2J


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm back with the second chapter of Far From Normal. I want to specially thank my first reviewer , ishop56 . You've made my day , and I just had to have a girly Adam . He's adorable like that :D

Anyway Read and Review guys

(Oh and I changed my pen name to SimplyPriceless :P )

Far From Normal

Chapter Two : Meet Phil Brooks

Chris Irvine POV

The whole class started to go crazy as walked out the class. Chris Irvine , on the other hand , was glaring at Randy from his desk. That date that Adam set up was a total disaster. Yeah, Chris thought the guy was hot , but no way in hell he's gonna go with him again. Randy was a total asshole to Chris ,he mostly complaining about Chris' looks.

"And what's wrong with your hair , do you think you look good with that shit ?"

Chris remembered Randy saying before Chris bitch slapped him right in the face. Haha , Randy's face was priceless.

Randy still have Chris' hand in his golden tanned face. It was already two days old , good thing Chris got kicked out of that dinner or he would of given Randy a black eye.

The class grew silent when a unfamiliar person walked the classroom.

signed ,knowing that this school year is going to be hell, and walked in to his class. Adam started to whisper to his boyfriend , "Jay-Jay is that the dude you was talking about?"

"Yeah, I guess he has this boring class too , baby"

"Okay class , we have a new student today. Meet Phillip-" got cut off by a angry growl from the student "I HATE that name. Call me Punk , or I'll put you to sleep" nods quickly , not wanting to get assaulted again. "I-Im sorry , P-Punk." He stuttered

The class stared in awe, only Chris can make the teacher stutter like that, and everybody started to look at Chris. Chris didn't pay any attention to any of the glares , he was to busy looking at Punk. Adam smirked and to rememder to talk to Chris about it later.

was scared as shit and he wanted Punk to sit down badly so he could gain distance from Punk. "Punk how about you sit by Chris in the far back?" Punk located Chris with his eyes, he stared at Chris for a moment, and turned to "Can I sit somewhere else?"

"I don't have any other seats you can sit in."

Punk groans loudly before he walked over to Chris' side . " Hey, Blondie move your shit." The class gasps , no one ever talks to Chris Irvine like that unless that person wanted a beat down. And to there amazement, Chris moved his books so Punk can sit. was surprised Chris even listien to Punk's rude demand, and walks over to his desk "Okay , class read the pages I've assigned you."

The class groans and resumed pretending to read. "Can I use your book? I don't have one" Punk asked

Chris put his huge history book in the center where the two desks meet. "Thanks...Chris , right ?"

"Yeah," Chris smiles "Sorry I don't have another book. Do you mind sharing?"

" fine." Punk smiles too and starts to read.

Adam and Jason were both smirking and staring at the scene. "He's in love , Jay-Jay. Did you see how he smiled?" Adam was happy for Chris and he really hoped the two would get together.

There's chapter two , and I know it sucks D:

SimplyPriceless


	3. Chapter 3

What? Two chapters in one day? Yep I'm a type of person who would update like crazy and I really like this story XD Well this time I had a friend (TotalEdgeHead) to write this in Punk's view cause I really don't know how he thinks XD You guys are in for a treat cause she's awesome being Punk :D

SimplyPriceless

Far From Normal

Chapter Three : Thank God Its Friday !

Punk's PoV

"You walk upstairs and turn left until you see a gay looking door with rainbows on it." A hallway manager said to Punk. Punk , got lost in the huge school once again , and he asked a random kid he found in the hallway. Punk scratches his newly forming beard on his chin before nodding slowly.

"Okay...Um where's the stairs at ?"

"Next to the cafeteria."

That only confused Punk even more, where is the damn cafeteria ? He didn't know cause he came to the school only yesterday , and he certainly didn't get a tour. "Where the hell is that at?" Punk asked rather irritated.

The smaller boy signed , getting more mad at Punk's stupid questions ' " Are you new here?" Punk nodded , "Yeah , came here only yesterday." "That explains why I never seen you before. I'm Mike Mizanin , or you can call me Miz."

Punk nodded again , its not like he's going to ever see this...Mizanin again so he tells _it _his name. "I'm Punk." The fohawk boy nods "Okay now ,Punk, the stairs are down this corridor and you make a right at the end. You'll see a huge room ; that's the cafeteria , so you pass that up and the stairs are _right_ beside it on the other side of the hallway." Punk slowly nodded and thanks Fohawk boy for his _awesome_ directions.

Punk followed Fohawk's directions , or what he can remember , and final finds Room 106. "Finally!" He moans out to the heavens , it took him WAY longer it should of been to find...a door... completely covered in rainbows. Punk laughs and he thought to himself , 'Wow , I thought Fohawk was trying to be funny.' Punk chuckles and knocks , loudly on a rainbow.

A , very fat and ugly man-oh... its a woman , open the door. She looked pretty disgusted at Punk's looks , well then she should REALLY look in a mirror...no wait she'll brake the thing with that face. "What do you want ?"

"This is my class now. I'm new "

"Your new here...are you Phillip Brooks? " She asked , because Shawn told all of Punk's teachers about his 'unstable' or 'uncontrollable anger issues. Punk frowns at the use of his real name but nods. "You was suppose to come yesterday, Phillip. Come in." She signs and moved her fatass so Punk could walk through , 'Damn your fatness , bitch. You really need to stop going to Burger King every fucking day..' Punk thought and laughs at himself.

"Class! We have a new addition to our family , meet our friend Phillip Brooks!" She shouted to the class. Punk wanted to slap her so bad for calling him that and friend? Since when Punk have ugly looking person as a friend? "Phillip , introduce yourself." She said as she sits down in her beaten down chair. Poor chair.

"Okay, first things first, Don't you dare call me that name. Call me Punk or I hope you get a fast recovery when I beat your ass. And I'm from Chicago and I'm straight edge meaning I don't drink or do drugs. That being said , where do it sit?" Punk explain and the class all nods , and goes back to doing whatever.

"My name is is to you , _Phillip Brooks ._ Go sit by Chris in the far corner and don't use that foul language in here again." Punk laughs...wait Chris? The only attractive person he saw at this school yesterday? Punk looks over to the far corner and he indeed found a Chris Irvine staring at him with those beautiful eyes. "Sure , okay." He says and smirks at Chris, who quickly looked down when he was caught staring, his long blond hair covering his face as he blushed.

Chris Irvine's PoV

Damn it. Is Punk doing this on purpose? And was he smirking when he seen Chris blush like a girl? Chris is definally not being his tough guy character right now. Adam was teasing him yesterday about how he was acting like he was a girly girl to Punk and well Adam was right about that one. Punk sits down by Chris and smiles , "You don't have any clue how long it took me to find this room , Chris"

"You got lost? How'd you get here then?"

"I asked this guy with a Fohawk and a nasty additude. Why is this school so huge anyway when nobody barly learns a thing?" That fohawk dude surely sounded like Mike and Chris laughs, "Mike is an asshole too everybody unless its his boyfriend , Alex . Really I have know clue why this place is huge."

"It doesn't surprise me that he's gay...Anyway , Chris, what are we doing."

Chris shrugged , "I don't know she didn't give me a fucking paper. "

"That fat bitch. Oh well, I really don't care about her stupid assignments , she annoying as hell and I just met her."Punk said

Chris laughs and signs , he really wished that he had his hair done today, because Punk looks good today with his jet black hair hanging off his shoulders.

"I'm bored. Ohh and..."Punk digged in his pocket and pulled out his schedual with his classes on it, "Umm... Do you know where this class is at ?"

Chris looked at Punk's classes and he smirked , he has three other classes with Punk. "What? Do I have a asshole teacher ?" Punk asked when he seen Chris' smirk.

"Noooo , just that I have you for Math, Sience , P.E , and History with you."

"That's good. So what's after this class?"

"Math. I can walk you there after class."

Punk smiles , " At least someone here is helping me ! "

TotalEdgeHead : Heey how'd you like it? To tell you that was my first fic EVER! :D

SimplyPricless: I didn't know that Edge your like a freaking pro !

TotalEdgeHead : I didn't say I know how to write , stupid. Oh and guys I'm having a story coming out too! Make sure you read it :D

SimplyPriceless: Yay! Bye-bye Edge! And make sure to review guys :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chris was in total disgust of Adam and Jason. The two just randomly started making out in front of Chris as he quickly lost his lunch at the sight. The constant sound of Adam's moaning was getting on his nerves. He groaned loudly, "This is just so rude, damn it." He mumbled. "And where the hell is the dumb teachers at? Can't they see this loving making?" He thought as he seen nobody was in the cafeteria , only the his dumb class mates and the cleaning ladies.

Chris couldn't take it anymore as Jason started to nibble on Adam's neck. "Ok, I don't deserve this shit..." Chris yelled.

"Then leave Chris, duh." Adam smirked "Are you getting aroused yet?"

"Hell no , Adam! This..." Chris waved his pointing finger at Adam, "This is disgusting and especially you two are doing this at school." Chris complained. "I don't see anybody bitching about it. Go sit by Punk then, he looks lonely." Adam pointed to Punk , who was nibbling on small bites of chicken, and resumed to kiss Jason passionately.

Chris huffed, "Fine. At least he's not trying to get fucked in school..." He grabbed his shit food, and sat next to Punk where Adam said he was.

Punk looked at Chris in confusion when Chris sat next to him. "Ummm...don't you sit with that Adam dude?" Punk asked as he took another nibble of chicken. "I left cause he was making out with his boyfriend." Punk laughs, "You looked pretty disgusted over there."

"I was! They just randomly started to kiss while I was eating! Of course I was disgusted, I lost my damn appetite."

"Well that's good for me, I can eat off your tray now. Can I have your cookie?"

Chris shrugged and Punk smiles. "Thanks, Chris" he said and took Chris' chocolate chip cookie.

They both gone silent, both not knowing what to do now. Punk drunk his Pepsi to relive some tension. "Soooo...Wanna go out me on Sunday?" Punk asked. Chris looked at Punk with shock and Punk laughs historically at Chris' face. "Sorry,Chris that came out wrong. I meant to say do you want to go with me to this party I was invited to."

"You was invited to who's party?"

"I really don't know...I think his name was...Jen...Oh now I remember its Jeff Hardy." Punk said as he scratched his chin. "I really don't know him that much, but I think he likes me. And I don't like him back, mostly cause he's visibly on drugs, right? I don't go out with drugies by the way. But I want to go cause I have nothing to do on Sunday after Church,of course, so I wondered do you wanna go with me?"

Of course Chris wants to go out with Punk, but Jeff Hardy...Chris never heard Jeff mention a party on Sunday. Well mostly because he doesn't know Jeff Hardy , and he's friends with John Cena. Wait...John is going out with Randy Orton...right? So Randy would be there at the party too. Well that fact only makes Chris want to go even more. He wanted to show " " that he has forgotten his tanned ass and he was with Punk. Chris smiled, "Sure , of course I'll go with you."

"Great! Its a date then." Punk said, without thinking.

"What?"

"N-Nothing! I said you can bring your friend Adam too if you want." Punk stuttered.

Chris narrowed his eyes at Punk, who took a sip of his Pepsi to avoid eye contact. "Ummm...I'll think about it. So where is this party at anyway?"

Punk dogged in his pocket and took out a invitation. "Umm...Oh its a pool party too. Didn't know that till know. It's at Cena's place. You know where's that at?"

"Yeah I been there a couple of times." Thanks to Adam and Jason he's been there a lot this year. Punk nods slowly, "So can you take me? I don't have a car yet."

"Sure, I can. Can I have your number then?"

"Ugh I don't have paper...Give me your hand, Chris" Punk said as he pulled out a black Sharpe marker. Chris gave him his hand and Punk scribbled numbers on his hand. "You carry markers with you?" Punk laughs, "How else am I going to make my X's on my hand, and write on the walls?"

Chris wanted to say something , but the bell that signaled the stupid students that lunch is over. Punk writes one last number before he put the cap back on his marker. "Is that the bell to go to class?" Chris nodded, grabbed his remains of food, and leaves. "See you later in History." Punk said.

**Yep this one sucks big time I know...don't kill me D: And make sure you answer my poll on my profile!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dang you guys! I wasn't planning to update this fast! But ,if you read my profile, I basically run on reviews like fuel...Anyway peeps here's chapter...umm...five! Lol I forgot how many chapters are in this. And just to excite you guys...Randal Keith freakin' Orton is making his first appearance in the story! (Well he's talking in this.) Anyway on with the story!**

Chapter 5

**Saturday Afternoon At the Mall**

"I should of kept my big mouth closed..." Chris grumbled as Adam and Jason are finding swimming trunks for tomorrow's pool party. Adam smiled brightly and choose a pink trunks with flowers decorated all over it. "Jay-Jay what do you think? Chris need something to swim in at the party since he doesn't have one." Adam said as he placed the trunks over Chris' waist.

Jason looked at Chris' face and then the trunks before he snorted loudly. "What's so damn funny?" Chris shouted, and gaining near by people's attention from his loud shouting. "Your pretty in pink, Chris." Jason said. Adam laughed, "He is isn't he? What do you think Chrissy?"

"First of all Adam, my name is Chris not 'Chrissy'. And second I'm not wearing this girly shit." Adam and Jason gasped loudly like it was totally unexpected of Chris to say that. Chris just rolled his eyes at the couple's dumbness "Excuse me, Chrissy? Pink is a manly color . Just look at Bret Hart he wears pink everyday and he looks so manly while doing it. " Adam explained to Chris and gave him a playful kick on his leg since Adam is holding the trunks to Chris' waist.

"Hey watch it, Adam." Jason said, getting kinda jealous when Adam stated that. "Aww I'm sorry, Jay-Jay! You know that I love you and your the most handsome guy at that school. No offense Chris..." Adam lowered his voice at the ending that involved Chris. Chris signs loudly he didn't deserve this shit he thought and shoved the trunks off his waist. "You two are starting to piss me off."

Jason smiled , "Good we're doing our job right then." Adam chuckled and kissed Jason's cheek. "You so funny Jay-Jay!" Adam cooed and slapped Jason playfully. "Kiss me, Jay-Jay!" Chris wanted to throw up at the sight of them making out. Just like they did yesterday. Chris only wished he didn't told Jason and Adam about this party thing he was going to, but he was glad that he didn't say that he was going with Punk. Chris frowned, grabbed some random trunks in his size, and went to the register so he can get the hell out of here. The register lady smiled brightly at Chris, "Hello, sir. I'm Linda, and are you buying that?"

"Then why do I have this in front of you, if I wasn't? Chris spat, at Linda. "I'm sorry, sir. I'll have you check out immediately." Linda said, taking notice of Chris' bad attitude. Linda scanned the price tag on the trunks and pressed random buttons on the machine. She told Chris the total and Chris slapped down the money on the counter. Linda flinched but gave Chris a fake smile. "Thank-you for your time sir."

"Yeah, whatever.." He mumbled. Chris then walked back to Adam and Jason, who were still looking for something for Chris. "Oh Jay-Jay he's back..." Adam narrowed his eyes at Chris and smiled. "Why'd you leave, Chris?" Chris snorted, "I was tired of you two making out in public places, so I got some random trunks so we can leave...NOW."

"Umm Can we get some cookies, then? I seen this cookie place and they looked pretty awesome. Can we go Chrissy?" Adam said, with his bottom lip curled. "Oh no , Adam I'm not falling for that puppy eyes shit anymore , okay. Grab your boyfriend and let's go." Chris says to Adam before he got a good grip of Adam's wrist.

"I have a name you know." Jason said, not wanting to be forgotten. Adam started to fuss when Chris dragged him out the store with Jason not far behind. "I thought you was just kidding , Chrissy!" Adam shouted and clawing at Chris' hand on his wrist. "Baby, help me!"

"I'm staying away from that grumpy bitch. Sorry Addy." Jason put his hands out in defense when Chris almost punched him. "Damn Irvine! I was just kidding!" "Well I don't kid Reso, now get your ass in this car before I leave you." Chris said as he stuffed Adam in his back seat. Jason signed and nodded so he wouldn't make Chris any angrier. "I'm not telling yall shit anymore! You both keep getting on my nerves." Chris announced as he got inside his car.

**Sunday At Punk's House**

Punk studied himself in his bathroom mirror closely. Punk had his Batman trunks on ,that he bought a year ago and is happy he can STILL fit it, and a random black v-neck shirt. "I guess I look ok." Punk said. But the only thing he thought was wrong was his stupid black hair. "Damn it I'm gonna cut this off one day..." Chris,who was on Punk's phone at the time, gasped loudly on the speaker. "No,Punk don't do that! I love your hair. Just put it in a ponytail , that's what I usually do." Chris suggested, and hope Punk doesn't cut his beautiful hair off.

Punk just shrugged, "Hey, Chris how far are you now?" Punk asked cause he really didn't want to keep looking at himself in the mirror.

"Like five minutes...I think"

"Well Ok then, I'll wait outside so your dumb ass won't get lost." There was a short silence on the phone and Punk almost thought that Chris hung up but Chris starts laughing. "Ok, go ahead then. I'll call you later." And with that said Chris hangs up the phone. Punk signs, he grabbed his phone, and he went downstairs. Punk's father was on the laying couch, and of course he's drunk again."Were are you going? You just got your ass home from church!" Punk's drunk father asked him before he took a sip of his beer from the coffee table. Punk's father glared at him with his drunken eyes and Punk just ignored him. If he told his father where he was going he'll already forget about him before he even finishes that beer can. "I'm going out." Was the only thing he said to his father before he went out the door.

**At John Cena's House Before the Party**

"Thanks John for letting me have a party at your house." Jeff thanked John for the sixth time today. John gave Jeff one of his famous dimple smile and put his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "You can stop thanking me now Jeff. I'm your friend and I want to help you with that little crush you got. Jeff blushed and laughed, "Thank you again, John."

"No problem, Jeff. And have you seen Randy anywhere? I haven't seen him since you came six minutes ago." Jeff frowned, he really didn't like John's new boyfriend, Randy Orton. Randy is a total asshole when John isn't around. John saw Jeff's face and signs, "I know you don't want me too be with Randy, but he's a good guy Jeff." Jeff shrugged he told John about Randy being a total asshole , but John wouldn't listen.

"He's outside with Cody and Ted." Jeff said before he went to the bathroom to change to his swimming clothes. John signs and goes outside to see Randy talking to Cody and Ted. "Hey guys!"

Ted and Cody stopped their conversation and gave John a death glare. "Hi John." Cody said. "I'm gonna go get something to drink. You comin' Ted?" Cody asked as he got out of the pool and so does Ted. "Excuse us, John." Ted said and he leaves with Cody not far behind.

John signs, Ted and Cody always do this when John enters a room. One of them always make an excuse and they both leave. John always get hurt seeing them leave and giving him disgusted faces from time to time. "What's the matter babe?" Randy asked, seeing John's sad face. "Why do they always do that?"

"Ted and Cody? I think their not use to me being with you yet. Just ignore them, I'll talk to them about it, later." Randy said. "Come here, John." John walked over to Randy and Randy hugged him. "I'm sorry, about them , John." John nods and smiles at Randy. "I love you , Randy."

"I love you too." Randy smirks behind John's head, his plan is just about to come into place.

**Oh Lord Randy has a plan! Dear god help us all! Anyway the Party is gonna take like two whole chapters so let get that done and I publish It by tomorrow hopefully.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back! And to let you know again Randal Keith Freakin' Orton is making another appearance and so does Priceless :D Anyway guys I need ideas! I'm starting to run out and I REALLY would like this story to continue but with a writer's block? Oh no. Anywho when should their first kiss happen? Or is it too early to even think that? **

**(Oh and bare with me with the Centon stuff, okay! I don't like Centon I rather Randy be with Cody, so forgive me in the next chapter if you like Centon!)**

**Chapter Six**

**At John Cena's House**

"Jeffy, what's wrong? You look confused." John asked when Jeff came into the kitchen. Most of the people was outside, enjoying John's huge and beautiful backyard pool. So it was only Jeff, John, and of course Randy was leaching on him. Jeff signed, he was worried that Punk wouldn't come. Heck, Punk is the whole reason Jeff even made this fucking party. He was lucky that John even offered to have it at his house. Jeff looked at Randy, he didn't want to talk to John in front of that asshole. John noticed that Jeff wouldn't talk with Randy's presence in the room and he kindly whispered to Randy. "Randy,babe, can you go outside for a bit? I need to talk to Jeff right quick."

"Sure thing, John. I'll be with Cody and Ted if you need me." Randy gave John a quick kiss on the cheek and then smirks at Jeff. "Hope you find who your lookin' for,_ Jeff_." Randy said, before he left and slightly brushing his shoulder against Jeff's. Jeff frowns in the short contact. "Jeff, what's wrong with you?" John repeated for the second time, and ignoring the disgusted face Jeff gave Randy.

"I'm worried that he might not come, Johnny." Jeff answered when he recovered from his short meeting with Randy.

"Don't worry Jeff. He'll come sooner or later,okay Jeffy."

"What if he doesn't John? This party would be just a waste of fucking time!" Jeff shouted and leaned on the kitchen counter while he rubbed his hand in his multicolored hair. John signs, walks to Jeff, and hugs him tightly. "You should really stop thinking negative Jeff. He'll show , okay Jeff, Give him time."

Jeff nodded slowly, and hugged back John's tight hug. "Your starting to suffocate me John." Jeff choked out and John releases Jeff as he started to smile. "Sorry, bud. I just wanted you to feel better...So how does he look like Jeff?"

"Umm...I'm not good at describing stuff, but he has long black hair, some tattoos and a lip ring, and...he's kinda smaller than me."

John nodded slowly, so that's Jeff's type? The the way Jeff described him...kinda made John picture a total punk. Jeff smiled when John made a weird face , "You don't like him?"

"I didn't say that, Jeff."

"Well your face sure did." Jeff said, before there was a loud knock on the door. "I'll get the door, John."

**Outside, With Punk, Chris, and Adam**

"Do you have to knock so loud?" Adam questioned Punk when he gave the door a loud knock. Punk gave Adam a irritated face, "I want them to know that their's people in front of the damn door." Punk spat, he really didn't like Chris' friend ,Adam Copeland, so much. Adam narrowed his eyes at Punk, and huffs loudly. Chris, on the other hand, was amazed at Adam's change of behavior. Usually Adam is all cheery and excited, but now he was a different person in front of Punk. And without his little boyfriend, Jason Reso, here with Adam, he's even more cranky.

"Can you hear me knocking?" Punk shouted to the wooden door. "Punk, I think they might not open the door because there afraid of being attack." Chris said. Punk stops knocking and then the door creaked open. "Oh finally! Your actually not deaf!" Punk laughs.

The person fully opened the door when they seen Punk's face and blushed slightly. "Hi, I'm Jeff...Oh Hey Addy!" Adam smiles for the first time without Jason and shoves Punk out of the way to get to Jeff. "Oh Jeffy I haven't talked to you in soo long!" Adam cooed and hugged Jeff. Chris had to hold Punk when he launch himself at Adam for shoving him. "That little bitch." Punk mumbled closely to Chris' ear.

Adam and Jeff walked in, and already gossiping as Adam had his arm around Jeff's shoulder. "Punk, can you not try to hurt Adam? He's just cranky that his boyfriend couldn't come...And since your here can you do a favor for me?"

Once Punk regain his composure and Chris lets him go, minutes later he nodded. "It depends on what that favor is."

Chris smiled and made sure he closed the door and nobody was listening to their conversation. "Will you help me get back at Randy Orton?" Punk gave Chris a confused look, "Who's that? And what he did to you?"

"Adam set me up a blind date with the basterd. Randy was a total asshole. He ordered me around like I was instantly his bitch, and when I tried to ask him stuff he almost punched me in my face! So I slapped him so hard on his tanned face that he still has my hand imprinted on his cheek. Now he's with Cena and even thought I don't like him, I don't want him to go through what I did."

"So you basically want me to help you make Cena dump Randy to get back at him?"

"Yeah that's mostly it. Can you help me?"

Punk had to think about it first then he smirked, "Of course! I love to mess relationships up, its one of my many talents! So, what's the plan, Chris?"

"Umm...I haven't got that far yet." Face palm. Punk laughed at Chris and Chris signs, "I'm serious,Punk!"

"Let's make him jealous. We can pretend that were going out and he'll be mad that you moved on so quickly. And he's gonna come back to you, and we need to make sure Johnny is there too. How about that?" Punk suggested as he bit his lip ring slightly. Chris just wanted to slap himself, how could he not think of that days ago? Chris smiled, "I wonder why I never thought of that. I feel stupid now."

"Haha that's because I'm better than you. Now come on let's get inside. Its fucking hot out here!" Punk shouted and pushes the wooden door open. Chris signs, "This is going to be a long night." He mumbles and goes inside with Punk.

**Inside John Cena's Pool With Legacy**

After John told Randy to go outside, he figured he can go to Cody and Ted to go over his plans for tonight. Randy found the two love birds in the pool, having a conversation about something. Randy maneuvered through the crowded backyard that belonged to his _boyfriend _to get in the water beside Cody.

Cody stops talking to Ted and raises left eyebrow at Randy. "If you want to talk about that damn plan, we already made sure that we told everybody how your gonna break up with John and made sure they don't say a fucking word to him about it." Cody said and gave Randy a disgusted face. "Your a crazy fucker you know that, Randy."

"How else will I get rid of him? He's clearly not going to leave me if I just say ' Were over' ."

Cody and Ted just glared at Randy, both disgusted at how much Randy has change ever since that blind date with Chris Irvine. "God,Randy you changed so much just in a few days! Ever since that god damn date with Irvine your different." Ted said.

"Watch how you talk to me, DiBiase." Randy growled.

"Why are we even listening to your tanned ass? Me and Ted aren't your little bitches that you just boss around , Randal! Were your best friends since the fucking Kindergarden...well at least not anymore, Randal, because your a sick mother fucker." Cody shouted at Randy before he grabbed Ted and left Randy alone floating in the water.

**Dear God what is that Viper gonna do to John that's making Cody and Ted act like that? It must be terrable...And guys I need ideas because after this party, I don't know what's going to happen. So fellow readers please give me an idea because I have this huge writer's block!**

**And guys, when should Punky and Chrissy have their first kiss?**


	7. Chapter 7: Oh My God, Their First Kiss!

Chapter Seven

'So,Jeffy how come you didn't tell me about this party?" Adam asked Jeff over the loud music and people in John's backyard. Adam was really missing Jason right now, he's glad he has someone to talk to other than Chris because he was busy talking to Punk. Jeff, on the other hand, was busy staring at Punk's tattooed body in John's pool. Adam frowned when Jeff didn't answer his question, and looked at what Jeff was staring at.

"Oh that's Phillip Brooks, Chris' new friend he made this week." Adam signs and adds, "I don't like him, Jeff" Adam growled slightly.

Jeff took his eyes off Punk to give Adam a face like he was a idiot. "Why? He looks like he's a good guy." Jeff says, and resumes to stare down Punk's body. "We just don't get along, Jeff. I don't like him, and he doesn't like me either. Pretty simple, Jeff...Do you like him or something?" Jeff blushes a deep red when Punk found him staring and smirked at Jeff. Jeff quickly turns to Adam, giving him his full attention now. "Is it that visible? Well he is the whole reason I even made this party on a short notice, I'm just lucky John even considered to have it here, Addy."

Adam signs, not seeing why Jeff would like that asshole. "Really? Really Jeff? You don't even know him. And anyway he already likes someone else..."Adam mumbled before he left Jeff to find somebody else to talk to who isn't a Punk fan. Jeff signed and ran his hand in his colorful hair. He really didn't understand why Adam dislikes Punk so much.

"Are you ok, Jeff?" A voice asked.

Jeff looked up and found Cody and Ted staring at him with concern in their eyes. "What do you want?" Jeff spat, ignoring Cody's question and his concern. Jeff really didn't like the two because they are friends of Randy...and where is Randy anyway? Usually the two are super glued to Randy, and its kinda unusual not seeing them around Randy. "Jeff, have you seen John? We need to talk to him as soon as possible."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "Why should I tell you? Why don't you ask Randy, I bet you he knows."

"Umm...We really can't tell you." Ted said

"Well then, I guess you don't wanna know where's Johnny then."

Cody signs and bits on his lip, "Ok, Jeff I know you really don't like us and all but this is urgent. Randy, the horrible fucker, he's planning to break up with John in front of everybody...and he's gonna do something even worse to John after the party I just know it."

"What? I knew that mother fucker wasn't good! I swear when I get my fucking hands on him I'll cut off his-" Jeff was cut off and the couple dragged Jeff back inside John's house, they really don't Randy hearing this conversation. "Shhh! Your too loud! He'll hear you... And were really not suppose to do this either, but were trying to stop that from happening, ok Jeff." Ted said when they was safely inside.

"John? Where's John at, Jeff?" Cody asked again.

"I don't know.. I went to answer the door and when I came back he was gone..."

"Umm...Why are you three looking for me?" John asked when he heard his name as he walked into his kitchen. Cody gasped loudly, kind of frighten by John's random appearance. "We have to talk to you about Randy. Jeff said. John signs, knowing this conversation wouldn't be good, especially since two of Randy's best friends are with Jeff.

**"**What about Randy?"

"Can we talk to you somewhere else, John? Randy might come in here." Cody said. John narrowed his eyes at Cody wondering why the hell Cody want to talk to him, but he slowly nods. John leads the three to bedroom, and Jeff was the first one to break the silence that fell when John closed the door. "Randy is going to break up with you." Jeff says as he sat on the edge of John's bed.

"Wha- Jeff I know you really don't like Randy so much, but he's actually a good-" Cody cuts off John with a laugh. "Do you really think he's 'good' John? Randy is a fucking dick. Ted said "John glares at Cody and Ted, (He was amazed that Ted even says curse words, especially ones like that) "Why are you two even here if your going to act like that anyway?"

"Hey, Johnny were just telling you the truth. Randy is just using you to get to Chris Irvine...have you seen Randy's cheek?" Cody says as he glared at John also. John slowly nods, he seen Randy's cheek and there was a faint bruise in a shape of a hand.

"Has he told you how he got that?"

"No"

Cody starts to laugh again at John's stupidity, and Ted chuckles "He got bitch slapped by Irvine on their date, that was a day before you two got together."

Jeff gasped loudly, "I seen it too! Me and Matt went to the same place that day. We heard Chris' yelling through out the whole freaking restaurant, he sounded pissed at whatever Randy said to him."

"Oh he was, Jeff. I over heard Chris talking to Adam about it in PE the day after." Cody said while he played with his Zelda swim trunks. " 'He's a total fucking asshole, Adam. He almost fucking attacked me when I tried to ask him anything. And the thing that pissed me off the most was that he treated me like I was his bitch!' That's what he said, John. You can go ask Chris right now if you want prove."

John signed, he didn't know if he should believe Cody or not. Randy never treated him like that...well he did a couple of times but other than that he was ok."I don't believe you, Cody." He responded. Cody let's out a sign, "Babe, go get my phone out of your car. Its in my bag. John doesn't believe me, I guess I have to show him the text messages." He said to Ted. Ted nodded and leaves.

"John, Cody's telling the truth, I don't know what's wrong with you. Are you love drunk or somethin' ? Adam told me about that today, so Cody isn't lying. Randy, he's fucking crazy when your around, he gets on my nerves him and his complaining." Jeff tells John as he rubbed his colorful hair. "Stop tryin' Jeff. He's to dumb not to believe shit right now."

John glares at Cody, "Well I really don't believe nothing that ever comes out that mouth of yours, Cody. Aren't you friends with Randy? How can it trust you when you hate my guts?"

"Really? Really, John I don't hate you and I don't hate your organs." (A/N Lol Cody just had a Miz moment! Really?)

"Then why do you and Ted leave when ever I come around?"

"Do you think we want to see Randy around with you John. Its pretty damn hard to see him with a man he doesn't even love!"

The room suddenly goes silence after Cody said that, except for Jeff's humming as they wait for Ted to come back with Cody's evidence. Ted finally comes back with Cody's phone, "Sorry, I got stopped by Randy" Ted mumbled to Cody as he gave him his BlackBerry phone. "Its ok, Teddy." Cody smiled and kissed Ted.

"Eww..." Jeff said, actually he was kind of jealous that Cody gets loved everyday while Jeff was stuck with his brother, Matt.

"Shut up, at least I'm getting some everyday, unlike you Jeff."

Jeff shuts up and Cody chuckled for a bit before he looked to his phone. Cody opened the old text messages Randy sent for this past week. "Here, John. Come look at this one." Cody gave his phone to Ted, and Ted passed it to John. John stared at the phone, he's rather scared what Cody's phone has to say about the real Randy. "Scroll up, there's a shit load of them." Cody added.

John hesitated for a moment, then he took Cody's phone.

_**Randy- "Codes, I'm starting to get tired of seeing John's fucking face every damn day.**_

_**Cody- "Ran, Ted and I told you not to ask him out if you don't even like him! Your going to hurt John's feelings after that party. Just don't do it please, don't end it with him like that.**_

_**Randy- "Like I give a damn about that idiot's fucking feelings. How the hell with I get rid of him if I don't? He got to clingy with me, so how should I get rid of his dumb ass?"**_

John started to feel tears in his eyes as he read more of the messages, and eventually he started to cry out loud. Jeff gasped when he seen John started to cry. He stood up and took the phone out of his hands and he hugged John tightly as he cried in Jeff's shoulder. Cody signs and he walks up to John, "I'm sorry, John. You seen that I tried to stop that freak. I had to prove it to you some how before he could even do what he planned for today." Cody said as he rubbed John's back.

"Cody we have to go, Randy is starting to wonder."

"Ugh...I swear that...Fine. Sorry John, I have to go. I can only hope that you choose if you even want that asshole." Cody said, he took his phone from Jeff, and leaves with Ted.

"John, are you ok?"

"Where's Randy? I wanna break up with him before he does with me." John sniffed, he know what he has to do.

**With Chris and Punk**

"Chris! Don't you hear me talking to you? Did you hear what I said?" Punk said as he waved his hand in Chris' face when he realize Chris wasn't really listening to his rambling.

"What did you say then?" Chris asked and pushed Punk's hand down.

"I said to get off your lazy ass and get me some mother fucking nachos! I'm hungry damn it, and you don't wanna know how I act when I'm hungry, Chris. I can turn into one crazy bitch if I want to." Punk shouted to Chris, to make sure he can hear him. Chris frowns, 'So now I'm his bitch getting everything for him.' He thought, and doesn't move to get Punk some nachos. Punk frowns,

"What the fuck are you waiting for? Go ahead, and if you don't come back in five minutes I'll hunt your ass down, Christopher Irvine." Punk growled as he pulled Chris out of his seat and shoved him forward to the direction to the kitchen. "And make sure you add extra cheese and jalapeno." Punk added.

Chris grumbles, but leaves to get Punk's nachos. Once inside John's house, Chris quickly makes Punk's stupid nachos, and not forgetting his demand for extra cheese and jalapenos. 'I feel like a maid now.' He thought to himself. Chris was finally done, but when he turn to leave he met face-to-face with a smirking Randy. Chris frowned, "What do you want, Randal?" He spat.

Randy only laughs coldly, snatches Punk's nachos out of his hands and throws it over his shoulder. Chris stared at him with wide eyes, "The fuck? What's your damn problem, you tanned idiot?" Randy only grabs hard at Chris' wrist and dragged him away to a dark hallway in John's house. Randy gets closer into Chris' personal space bubble and growls into Chris' ear. "I want you"

Chris starts to panic and trys to push Randy away, but Randy quickly pushes Chris back onto the wall. Chris tried to slap him like he did on their little date , but Randy grabbed his hand, "Oh no you don't, I have to wear fucking make-up because of you." He chuckled before he slammed his lips onto Chris'. Chris, who was in total disgust right now, bit down hard on Randy's lip.

Randy yells in pain and steps back away from Chris. Randy's lip was now bleeding because of Chris' sharp canine-like teeth. Chris started to whip his mouth that was now filled with Randy germs, he's lucky that Randy didn't add his tongue. Randy glares at Chris, "You little bitch! Your going to wish you never did that!" He shouted and covered his bleeding lip.

"Randal!" A angry voice shouted.

Randy instantly stopped his glare and looked to where the voice came from. Randy gulped when he seen it was John with Jeff right beside him, both had there arms crossed on their chest. Randy whips his bleeding mouth and smiled awkwardly at the two. "H-Hey babe." He shuddered, John looked really pissed and Chris almost laughed out loud (Lol).

"You didn't seen that, did you John?" Randy asked.

"What to fuck do you think? I saw you when you tried to rape Chris!" John yelled.

Randy didn't know what to do now, John seems to know what he was trying to do with Chris. "Babe, this isn't what it seems to look-"

"Aww shut up Randal! There's no point of tryin' to lie any damn more. I know your whole little plan on using me to get to Chris!" John shouted some more at Randy before he walked to Randy and slapped him hard on the face. Randy's head jerks back as he fell on the floor. Jeff and Chris started to point at Randy and laugh. John gave him a couple of hard kicks to his chest while he screamed , "Were over!" And , "Don't you even call me baby anymore you motha fucker!" Sure enough, Randy had a couple of broken ribs as they seen him curl up and hold his chest, in pain.

"You piece of lying shit!" John kicked Randy some more until Jeff and Chris had to stop him. "Ok, John stop even though this is funny as hell!" Jeff laughs out. Chris and Jeff released John's arms when he calmed down and didn't want to scratch Randy's eyes out...as much. "I'm sorry guys that you had to see that." He mumbled and he gave the two a dimple smile"I'm finally free, guys!"

**Ten Minutes Later. Outside**

Chris took too damn long with his fucking nachos, he doesn't even want now thanks to Chris, and Punk narrowed his olive brown eyes at Chris. "What took you so fucking long?" He said to Chris when he came back. "Did you take a shit or something?"

"I'm just going to ignore that comment, Punk. I was watching John break up with Randy , and I wish your ass was there! It was funny as hell! Anyway do you want your nachos, Punk?"

"What, you got front row seat to see that asshole get dumped? Not fucking fair, Chris! No not anymore you slow poke, um give it to somebody else or eat it yourself."

Chris signs, all his hard work to make sure the nachos was perfect was instantly thrown away as Punk grabbed it and gave it to a random girl. "Here. You need to eat anyway. Your only skin and bones, you shouldn't wear a bikini anymore, bitch." The girl just shrugged and walks away with Chris' work. Punk just sat back down on one of the lawn chairs and smiled at Chris' face. "Its just nachos, Chris!" Chris signs and sits down by Punk.

"You two, take me home, Jason misses me." Adam says to Chris and Punk as the day slowly went to night. Adam glared at Punk, "You better not say anything funny, Phil." He spat. Punk frowns at the use of his real name being use and especially by a dumb ass like Adam. Punk almost attacked Adam, but Chris puts his arm in front of Punk's tattooed stomach. "Guys, don't start this again. Don't you two dare fight! Were leaving now." Chris grabbed Punk's wrist to make sure he doesn't attack Adam as the trio said goodbye to John and Jeff and left to Chris' car.

"I feel like a father, because of you two." Chris mumbled.

"Its his fault, Chrissy! He's the one who trys to attack me every minute were together!" Adam shouted. "What? Excuse me, your the one who acts like a fucking bitch and makes me pissed at you!" Punk counters. Chris shuts the both of them up by slamming his fist hard on the wheel. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut the fuck up! God damn you two are getting on my nerves with this shit."

The rest of the car ride was silent, Adam leaves without saying anything after Chris dropped Adam at his and Jason's house. So when Chris stopped at Punk's house he groans loudly."I have a headache now."

"Well I'm sorry,Chris."

"Whatever, Punk." Chris said.

There was a award silence before Punk spoke up. "Hey, look at me Chris."

"What, Pu-" Chris was cut off when he felt Punk's lips against his cheek. Punk's lip ring felt cold against Chris' cheek. Chris blushed a deep red and Punk suddenly pulls back, smirking. "I had a fun time with you Chris. See you at school tomorrow." Punk said and winked before he left Chris' car. Chris was frozen as he touched his cheek that Punk suddenly kissed. He only wished it was on his lips instead.

**Finally! I finished ch. Seven, and guys I think this is the longest one so far! Anyway, how do you think of my writing skills, I think I gotten better! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**One Month Later**

Punk walked downstairs to get a diet Pepsi when he found his father passed out at the door. Looks like he went out last night when Punk locked himself from him yesterday. He begged Punk to give him some money for some beer and Punk just shut the door in front of his face. Punk didn't want to hear that mess at 10:00 at night. Signing to himself, Punk walked to his father and kicked him slightly on his side. "Wake up you piece of shit, before I step on you with my foot."

His father only groaned out loud and pushed Punk's foot away. Punk signed, not wanting to deal with his father at 8:30 AM. Today was monday, which meant school for Punk, but he really didn't feel like learning today. Punk walked over his dead father and went to the refrigerator. He had to push some beer cans and liquor to get to his hidden Pepsi.

Chris Irvine. Every since that kiss Punk gave him, he's been...strange. Not a bad strange, just a good kinda strange. Chris is acting more girly around Punk. Its not like Punk is complaining or anything, Chris is kinda cute when he blushes. Chris now comes over to his house everyday, of course when his father is away, and they usually talk. So Chris and Punk got a little closer, and they planned to go out on friday. As friends Chris says, and Punk already knows that's a lie.

_**"Break the walls down!"**_

And speaking of Chris, that's him calling. Punk signed and put his pepsi on the counter. He walked over his dead father and walked upstairs to his room. "What do you want, Chris?" Punk asked.

"Um...Aren't you coming to school?"

"Its Monday."

"Meaning...?"

"I don't like Mondays, I don't like school, therefore I'm not coming." Chris signed and there was some weird noise coming form where ever Chris is. Chris, obviously, hits something and curses out loud in Punk's ear. "...Sorry... Please come today. Were suppose to get permission papers for a field trip thingy today."

"To where?"

"Ugh...I don't know, at least we won't be around the hell hole for a day." Punk signed, well Chris was right about one thing.

"Please?" Chris asked again.

"No."

"Please?"

"Still no."

"I'll buy you that comic book you love so much, if you come." Punk smiled, "Now your talking Chris. I'll be late, of course, give me like ten minutes. Remember I don't have a car, so I'm walking." Chris just simply said 'Okay' and hanged up. Punk groaned, he wasn't really planning to go anywhere today, so Punk just put on some jeans and a black shirt with the Batman logo on it.

Punk was coming down the stairs when he noticed his father was wobbled against the front door, with a major hangover from the night before. He looked at Punk and growled. Punk did the same thing and tried to push him away from the door. "Move! Damnit!" His father didn't bulge and he glared at Punk with disgust in his eyes. That's pretty the usual look he always give to his son everyday. "W-Where are you going?" His voice rasped.

"Where the hell do you think I'm going, dumb ass? Certainly not going out to a bar to get drunk as fuck then get a fuckin' hangover the next day." Punk shouted, rather irritated. His father frowned in pain as Punk's loud voice hurted his head. Punk took the chance to shove him and go out the door. "Stupid drunk." He mumbled.

Punk missed a couple of classes, but he didn't care that much. He didn't even plan to come today, but Chris promise to get him that comic book he's been talking about. So now it was the last period of the day, and Punk was mentally tired because of how much work he did today. "Are you ok?" Chris asked as they walked to there usual seats in the far back of the class. "I'm tired" Punk mumbled and sat down in his chair. "Do you still wanna go to the comic book store? We could always go there tomorrow or something." Chris suggested. "Huh? I'm always in the mood to go to the comic book store! Are you crazy, I really want that comic." Chris laughs and sat next to Punk.

Chris sighed as Mr. Patterson walked his fatass all the way to the back of the class to give Chris and Punk's permission slips to a field trip. "Thanks Fatty. Oh and you better give me a good grade today or I'll slap you silly, ok? I do not want to stay here and see your face next year." Mr. Patterson nodded quickly and carefully gave his baddest students the slips and flees away to his desk. "What a lame excuse for a teacher." Chris says and laughed at himself. "Where are we going?...Oh the art museum..I guess that's ok." Punk said as he read the paper. He sighed, knowing he probably has to forge his father's name just to go. "Wonderful. I get to see paintings, awesome huh?"

"Yeah. Looking at stuff that's older than you and probably your parents too." Chris says and stuffs his paper in his pocket. "I might go."

"Well, I'm going to because I'm going to be away from this place."

"Haha, agreed"

-After School-

"Is that it?" Chris questioned Punk, as he quickly chosen his comic book. "You don't want anything else?"

"Naa, I'm good with this, Chris." Punk smiled, grabbed Chris' hand and dragged him to the cashier. The register lady, Stacy, smiled at the sight of Chris and Punk. "Aww, are you two a couple?" Punk just laughed while Chris turned slightly red. Punk gave the lady his chosen book and she gladly took it, and used her scanning thingy on the bar code. "How long have you two been together?"

Chris was going to tell Stacy that they wasn't in a relationship...well not yet, but Punk beat him to it. "Three months" Chris tried not to give Punk a surprised look. Three months? That's longer than they known each other! Stacy awwed for the second time and she was going to give Punk his new comic but she suddenly stopped. "Can you two kiss for me?" (Wow she's a yaoi fan, lol!) Chris opened his mouth to tell the girl that they wasn't together but Punk beats him again and this time he pressed his lips on Chris' cheek.

"Awww...you two are so cute! Here's your comic book, thank-you for coming here!" Stacy gave Punk his book and Punk smiled at here as he took Chris outside. "What was that?" Chris yelled when they was safely inside his car.

"What was what?"

"You told that girl that we're going out, but were not going out!"

"Her name is Stacy, and I was just kidding!"

"You kissed me on the cheek!"

"You didn't complain about it last time." Punk laughed.

Chris just stared at Punk for a long peirod of time before he started hia car.

**Well That's all I planned to do here. Lol. Umm...Go read my friend, TotalEdgeHead, stories she's awesome! And...that's it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Punk! I haven't talked to you in months!" Today was now Tuesday, another day Punk hates, and Punk was currently in Physical Education. Punk would always laugh at that, you know your getting 'physical' like that song by Olivia Newton John. Punk was running, well walking fast, in the one mile run around the school when he was interrupted by someone.

The person walked to his side and gave him a huge smile that Punk thought was kind of creepy. He raised his eyebrow at the person. "Who the fuck are you?" Punk only wished that Chris came to school today, so he would have somebody else to talk to today. The person's smile turned to a toothy grin. 'Ha! At least I know he brushes his teeth!'

"I'm Jeff, don'cha remember that party last month?" Jeff said.

Punk had to think hard before he knew what Jeff was talking about. "Yeah...So is that it, you just came here to say that?"

"Well...I just wanted to know you better, you know as friends." Jeff said, nervously. Punk just smiled at Jeff to hide that he was trying to walk a little faster around the football field. Jeff just increases his paces to match Punk's before he started to talk again. "So, Punk, are you gay?"

Punk raises an eyebrow. "I'm bisexual. Why are you asking?"

"No reason, I just wanted to know." Jeff said, trying to contain his happiness after he heard Punk's sexuality, that means he could have a chance with Punk! Punk just started at Jeff, wondering if he's a psycho like that girl from his last school, AJ Lee. 'Damn, that bitch was crazy, she wouldn't leave me alone. The evil laugh and the weird looks she gave me are still in my head. ...Well I did told her I digged crazy chicks, but she is insane.'

"Hey, Punk we're about to reach the teachers, start runnin' for a bit." Jeff tapped Punk's shoulder as he pointed to the P.E. Coaches. Punk smirked when he saw that he could use this chance to escape. Punk points to the sky to distract a curious Jeff while saying "Look its a double rainbow! It so pretty and rare!" before he ran for his life to his PE teacher.

"Ah, I'm happy that your actually using your strong legs, Phil." Ms. Anderson says as she gave Punk his fourth stamp on his hand, meaning that he ran , or walked, around the football field four times to make it a full one mile. "Don't say the real name! And thank you for the strange comment...Could you do a favor for me?" Ms. Anderson smiled and nodded. "Can you hold up Hardy, for me?"

"Which one?"

"Holy shit, there's two of 'em?"

"Language, please. There's Jeff and his older brother, Matt."

"Well I need you to keep Jeff away from me till I can change out of this stuff."

She rasied an eyebrow, wondering why Punk wants avoid the Hardy. "Ok...Hurry up too he's like a minute or two away." Punk thanks Ms. Anderson and started to run to the locker room. Once Punk was there he noticed that Randy was in there as well. Punk frowned, wishing John could of kicked his ass harder so he could stay home longer. Randy smirked evilly at Punk. "Hey, Punk. How's Chris?" Punk just glared at Randy as he opened his little locker open and he rasied an eyebrow when Randy randomly started to smile. 'Ok, clearly, he's insane now.'

"Why are you smiling like your the Cheshire Cat ?". Punk asked.

"No reason, just happy."

Punk just stared at Randy briefly before he left to go change somewhere eles.

"Found you! Damn you sure do run fast!" Jeff surprised Punk when he barged in on him while he was changing his clothes in the restroom. Jeff just blushed and walked away. 'Its like he never seen my chest before. Weird...' Punk just srugged his shoulders and resumes with putting his shirt on.

**Very Short chapter today! Anywho if your reading this, I need a beta! My phone doesn't have spell check anymore (Lol it was a free trail after all! It expired today :P) so I'll have more fucking mistakes! So me need a beta!**


End file.
